Magic Word
by RetardedAnimeGirlie
Summary: Drinking and Peewee's Playhouse do not mix! SessRin see AN for more details concerning this story


A/N: Hey everybody! I figured I'd try my hand a lemon since I haven't written one, ever. So possible mistakes are going to be seen in this if you read it. Haha, I blushed so hard writing this. It's a Sess/Rin lemon and a one-shot (possible continuation depending on how many reviews I receive). You've been warned!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked in the rear-view mirror, taking in the public display of affection the couple behind him were giving. His half brother, Inuyasha and his girlfriend, Kagome, seemed to be attached at the lips together. The smacking sounds they made nauseated him to no end. His mouth was turned in such a way, it looked like he was a stroke victim.

"Why the long face, Sesshykins?" the female in the passenger side giggled out.

Sesshomaru turned to look at the female that was residing in the seat next to him. It was his long time "friend", Rin. They'd met in highschool and were inseparable ever since. Well, she couldn't be separated from him. He didn't understand why she was so fascinated with him. She was bubbly, he was cold. She gave hugs, he gave scowls. Regardless, even though he refused to admit it, she held a special place in his heart.

Too special of a place...

"Are you gonna answer me or just stare at me like you got hit in the head with a rock?" Rin smiled at him.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru reverted his gaze back to the road.

The smacking seemed to stop as soon as he did and a masculine voice sounded out, "Sesshykins, eh? That's a first." Inuyasha smirked at the chance of getting to embarrass his half brother. Rin blushed profusely while Sesshomaru just "hmphed".

"Enlighten me as to why I'm taking all of you to my apartment, Inutrasha."

"Because it's your turn to host our "study party" since Sango and Miroku were preoccupied with...things." Kagome giggled.

These "study parties" always occurred on the weekends after a long week of college work for the group. They always consisted of drinking, playing games, chilling around, and, of course, making out.

Sesshomaru pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot. He turned the engine off and got out of the car, smoothing his jeans and white t-shirt as he did so. The others followed suit. Since they'd be too trashed to drive anywhere by the time their little study party ended, they dressed in makeshift pajamas. Rin had on sweat pants and an orange tank top, Inuyasha was dressed in red boxers and a black shirt that had the words "Kick Me" written on the back, and Kagome donned pink boyshorts and a blue t-shirt. Their sandles clacking across the pavement as they did so, they began to walk towards the main entrance to the apartment building. As soon as they got into Sesshomaru's apartment (after riding the elevator to the 10th floor, of course) Rin began rummaging through Sesshomaru's cabinets in hope of finding some alcohol.

"Bingo!" Rin squealed as she pulled out a bottle of Absolut vodka. Kagome scurried over to where she was and began looking for shot glasses. As soon as she did, she layed four of them out on the kitchen table. Everyone sat down as Rin began to pour the vodka into each shot glass.

"Okay, here's the game. We're going to watch Peewee's Play–" before she got a chance to finish, Rin was interrupted with sighs from the others.

"Jesus Rin, that shit is for five year olds. Please don't tell me you're serious." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"For once, I will agree with him." Sesshomaru sounded.

"Yeah, me too." Kagome replied.

"Did I even get a chance to finish!" Rin raised an eyebrow and did a little pout.

The others stared blankly at her.

"Okay. As I was SAAAAYING," she rolled her eyes, "we're going to watch Peewee's Playhouse. Every time he says the magic word, we all take a drink. First one to laugh at the general retardation that man displays loses. Ready?"

The others nodded their heads. Rin clicked on the t.v.

-6 shots and many giggles later-

Inuyasha couldn't control himself. He was halfway out of his chair. His face was bright red like a cherry tomato.

"Inuyasha, what in the world is wrong with you?" Kagome managed to grind out before erupting into a fit full of giggles herself.

"He said pudding, Kagome. PUDDING! Oh my God, hahahaha." This time, instead of ALMOST falling out his chair, he did fall out his chair which seemed to make him laugh even harder.

Sesshomaru hadn't been laughing the whole night but now he was. This made Rin and Kagome laugh as well.

"Hahaha, oh my God, KAGOME! LOOK! He's laughing." Rin rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"I know! Look! Hahaha." Kagome pointed to his forehead which was now wet with perspiration.

Sesshomaru gulped back some air into his dry lungs which were aching for oxygen. He picked up the bottle of vodka and poured more shots.

"Come on Inuyasha, I know you want another drink after sustaining that fall."

Inuyasha burst into a fit full of giggles again as he got up and sat back down. He took his shot glass, put it to his lips, threw his head back, and gulped it all down. As soon as he set the glass down, he got back up and grabbed Kagome's hand as she was pouring the burning liquid down her throat. She hurriedly slapped the glass down as she was pulled towards the couch. Giggling as she landed on top of him, she pecked his lips with hers. This simple action turned into a full fledged make out session.

Even being drunk out of his mind, he still couldn't watch them make out. It was like watching a pig get gutted. He turned his head away and quickly gulped down his vodka.

"Hey, Sesshykins?" Rin questioned quitely.

"What is it, Rin?"

"I've never seen your bedroom. Can I see it?"

If Sesshomaru had been any other person, he would have blushed at the question. It implied so many things. But Rin wasn't like that. So he knew she couldn't be asking what the average person thought she was. Sighing, he got up and staggered in the direction where his bedroom lay. Rin quickly gulped down her vodka and followed suit. Kagome and Inuysha were too enthralled with one another that they didn't notice where the two were going.

Sesshomaru opened his bedroom door and walked over to where his bed was, flopping down instantly. Rin took it all in. It was a simple room. White walls, black carpet, a queen sized bed in the right corner, with a black night stand next to it, a black dresser next to the door, a white desk with a Macbook placed carefully upon it in the left corner.

Rin closed the door behind her and flopped down on the bed next to Sesshomaru. She looked up at the ceiling before speaking, "It's nice, but you need some decoration." She giggled and turned to Sesshomaru. He looked extremely tired but he managed to gaze at her and respond, "I suppose."

"I could come over and decorate it for you."

"Hmph."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"You should try to talk more."

"Why?"

"Because I like your voice."

"That's just the alcohol talking."

"I'm serious." Rin began to trace circles on his chest with her index finger, watching it as she did so. "I always have."

Sesshomaru was beginning to get drowsy from the simple action she was doing to his chest.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. It makes me feel safe." Rin stopped tracing circles and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Even though he almost groaned that she stopped, he returned her gaze.

"You probably think that's silly." She gave a light chuckle.

Sesshomaru seemed to frown a little as he responded, "No. I don't."

"It might just be because I'm intoxicated, but would it be wrong for me to admit my feelings to you, Sesshomaru?" She blushed a little at this.

"No."

"I love you. I have for a long time. I didn't want to tell you for awhile, but–" She was soon silenced by a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, careful of snagging his long silver hair as she did so. She felt her hip become wrapped in a warm embrace. Sesshomaru poked his tongue at her lips, begging for entrance. She happily obliged as she felt his warm tongue battle with her own. She felt herself being turned over, their kiss broken. Rin opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru on top of her, panting slightly. Rin felt like she was flying. Because of the kiss or alcohol, she couldn't tell.

"Rin, let me make love to you. Please say yes. Gods, please say yes. I've loved you for a very long time as well..." He lowered himself to where he was at her neck. He began to nibble, suck, and kiss. Rin moaned in pure bliss.

"Yes." That was all he needed to hear before he pulled himself away from her neck. He eased her up as he began to pull off her orange tank top. He unclasped her bra and flung both it and the tank top across the room. He pushed her back gently and began an assault on her lips once again. Reaching up to engulf one of her mounds into his aching palm, he felt her hiss into his mouth. As he broke the kiss, he began teasing her nipple with his index finger and thumb while trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone. He reached the other mound and took it into his mouth. Rin moaned at the hot contact against her breast. Her hands found their way to his silky silver hair. Sesshomaru made sure to pay attention to her other mound as he began to rid her of her sweat pants and under garments, disposing of them the same way he did her upper garments. He stopped lavishing her breasts with attention and began trailing kisses down to her womanhood. Before he could lift her thighs up over his shoulders to pay attention to her aching center just as he did her breasts, he felt her pushing him back slightly.

"You've still got all your clothes on." She giggled. Rin began to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it over to her garments. Her hands roamed around his toned chest, taking all of him in. She started trailing kisses down his chest as she worked on his belt buckle. Sesshomaru threw his head back, moaning. He wondered how such simple actions from this girl could make him so aroused and wild. Feeling his jeans come loose and the loss of Rin's warm lips upon his body, he got out of the bed to remove them. He removed his boxers as well which stirred another blush out of Rin. He crawled back onto the bed and locked lips her and eased her back into their original position. She splayed her hands across his chest. He broke the kiss to lean over to his night stand. He opened the drawer and retrieved a condom. Tearing the package open with his teeth, he eased the jelly-like material over his engorged length. Knowing that the deed would be done in a matter of seconds, Rin turned slightly pale which would seem impossible considering all the alcohol she had consumed had turned her a light shade of pink in the cheeks. Leaning down to her ear, Sesshomaru licked the shell of it, sending immediate shivers down her spine. Sounding slurred and husky, he whispered into her ear, "Is this your first time?"

Shivering for a second time, she responded, "Yes."

"I promise to be gentle. Stop me if the pain becomes too great." He took his lips from her ear and looked into her eyes. Lust, love, and intoxication were displayed in her brown orbs. He wouldn't doubt that his amber ones showed the same.

He began to ease into her inch by inch, filling her, stretching her. Rin loved the feeling. She moaned a contented moan as he kept going further and further. As soon as he reached her barrier, however, all the feeling of being stretched and full stopped. He looked at her, unable to form words. She felt so good and tight. He wasn't even all the way in her and yet, he already felt like he was going to explode. She gave a slight nod, urging him to continue. In one swift thrust he broke her barrier. She didn't cry out, but she bit her lip until it bled. Tears pooled in her eyes but refused to trickle. Sesshomaru didn't move, he allowed her to get use to the feeling of him. Bending down carefully as to not make any accidental movements that could hurt her, he began to lick the blood off her lips and smother them with his. She returned the kiss, enjoying the fact she could focus on something other than the sharp pain in her lower regions. After what seemed like an eternity, she broke the kiss and thrusted her hips upward. Still feeling a sharp pain, but more pleasure, she nodded at Sesshomaru signaling him that he could continue. He began thrusting his hips, unable to contain the moans he produced. His forehead met contact with hers, focusing on her eyes. She bit her lip. More pleasure, less pain. Her legs wrapped themselves around Sesshomaru's lower back, her hands still splayed across his chest. Sesshomaru hit a particularly sensitive spot inside Rin's aching cavern that sent her into a crescendo of cries every time he hit it. Her hands traveled to his shoulders as he began to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone once again. Reaching those perfect mounds yet again, he began to suckle. This heightened Rin's pleasure and after a few moments of this silent torture, her walls clamped around his length signaling that her body had been fulfilled. Stopping his actions and groaning as her walls tightened around him, he thrust a few more times before he came as well.

Panting and sweating, he collapsed beside her, pulling her into his embrace as he pulled his covers around them.

"We should play the magic word game more often."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

A/N: A little OCC, but it's all about the sex, haha. So tell me what you think. Helpful criticism is always welcome.


End file.
